Summer Vista
by Blissful Twilight
Summary: It's summer time in Tokyo and the Mews decide to take a vecation to the beach. But just when they thought nothing could go wrong, everything takes a turn for the worst, or does it?
1. Home Coming

* * *

Hello! This is my second story and this time I hope to finish it. I thought that going to the beach was a fun idea, and I never seen anyone do it. Here are the pairings: 

One-sided KishxIchigo PuddingxTart LettucexRyou And Implied MasayaxIchigo

Note: Masaya and Pie are not in this story. The reason for Masaya is that I plain don't like him. The reason for Pie is that ,in my opinion, has no romantic life. He wouldn't go back to earth for no reason.

On with the show!

* * *

Beautiful. Everyday was beautiful on the alien's planet. Ever since Ryou gave them the mew aqua, life was good, but one thing had constantly haunted them. They had fallen in love with some of the mew mews. Well, Kish and Tart at least. Pie had been too busy to care. Everyone knew that Kish loved Ichigo, but Tart kept his feelings a secret, but his teammates knew that he loved Pudding. 

It was time for a change, and they knew it.

" I'm going back to Earth." Kish stated calmly, witch was more common now days.

" Why would you want to go back to that filthy place?" Tart paused, " Or do you just want to see that hag?" The reply was not what Kish wanted to hear.

" Don't call Ichigo a hag! She's much better then that monkey girl!" Kish knew where this argument was heading. Tart's smirk quickly faded into a blush. His entire face was red with both anger and embarrassment.

" Shut up!" Now it was Kish's turn to have fun. But then he realized that he had to leave.

He sighed, " I'm leaving now, go tell Pie that you little brat."

"W-wait! I'm going too!"

Kish smirked, " Does Tar Tar miss his little Pudding?"

"Don't mock me!" Tart's face was now even more crimson red.

"Fine, you can come along. Just don't bother me, or Ichigo." Tart nodded as he slowly regained his calm. They were now on their way back to planet Earth, back to their lovers.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Please review. I would like to know what should be changed here. 

Thanks!


	2. Tropical Getaway?

* * *

I forgot this before so I'll put it here:**  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW .**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she glanced at the calendar. Only one more week of summer before school started again. She still had to work despite the fact that she was no longer a mew mew . Everything was back to normal, no more kirema animas to fight, and best of all no Kish. Ichigo then turned her attention to the clock. "Twelve O' clock I'm going to be late for my date!" She rushed out the door to the Masaya's house. 

While fighting with the blazing sun above, she reached his house. She knocked on the door a few times and then waited for her date. The door eventually opened, but not by Masaya, it was his mom. "Hello Mrs. Aoyama! Is Masaya ready yet?"

"Masaya? He left for boarding school this morning."

"Oh yeah, it slipped my mind. Well I'll be going to work now!" Mrs. Aoyama waved then shut the door. Ichigo slowly made her way to work. The sun was blazeing down upon her. When she got to the cafe she noticed something was wrong, there were no customers. Silence filled the air of the cafe. She wandered around until she heard a slight noise. She followed it until she could make out the sound. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

" Ah, Ichigo. You see I was having my afternoon tea when Ryou and Keiichiro interrupted me and the other girls saying the earth is in trouble again."

"What is it this time girls?"

"The aliens are coming back na no da!" Ichigo froze. That means Kish would come back as well. " Ichigo big sister okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little nervous, that's all. Hey Ryou, Keiichiro can we still transform?"

"None of the other girls can, so you probably can't ether."

"Then what do we do, Ryou? Are you going to replace us?"

"No, that won't work. The strange thing is your animal DNA should have came back."

"Then that means they're not coming to hurt anyone."

"Wow, Zakuro you're very smart!"

"Probably. Be on guard Ichigo."

"How? Kish will just find me no matter where I go!"

"Ichigo calm down. It'll be al right."

"How do would you know Lettuce? You're not being stalked by a creepy pervert!"

"Then why don't we go to a place where they'll never find us, like my summer house?"

"Good idea Mint! Is everyone okay with this?" Ichigo, Zakuro, and Ryou nodded in agreement. "Keiichiro, Pudding why are you not coming?"

"I have to mind the cafe."

"Pudding wants to see Tar Tar !"

* * *

Okay exclamations to unasked questions: 

1: No. I don't know why Masaya is going to boarding school with just one week of summer.  
2: I don't know how Ichigo could have forgotten.  
3: The order of talking is like this:

1: Mint 2: Ichigo 3: Pudding 4: Ichigo 5: Ryou 6: Lettuce 7: Ryou 8: Zakuro 9: Mint 10: Ryou 11: Ichigo 12: Lettuce 13: Ichigo 14: Mint 15: Lettuce 16: Keiichiro 17: Pudding

I hope that wasn't too confusing!

Thank you very much for reviewing my story Random Person, mew ichigo! Lost in My Dreams and KishIchigo Forever for putting the story on your favorites list! Muchas gracais!


End file.
